Ikatan Yang Terpisah
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Berawal dari kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, berakhir dengan kecelakaan hanya untuk melindungi cintanya. "Aku menginginkan nyawamu, Naruto" SASUNARU, Sho-ai, Drabble/?, Gejebo, dll


_ Ikatan Yang Terpisah _

Pairing : SASUNARU (always hehe)

Genre : Horror (gagal)/ Romance a little bit

Rate : T

Disclaimer : ®Masashi Kisimoto..

Warning : Sho-ai, Horror gagal, Typo's, no EYD, Alur cepet, cerita gajebo, DRABBLE/?, dll..

a/n : ff ini cuma iseng2 aja kok.. Jadi maklumi ya kalau aneh hehehe

.

.

.

/ Tidak Suka? /

/ Jangan Dibaca! /

.

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

.

_ Happy Reading _

.

.

.

"Hah hah hah"

"Hahahaha lari! Larilah Naruto! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" teriak sesosok pemuda berpakaian hitam melayang diudara, mengejar sesosok pemuda lainnya yang terlihat begitu sedang kepayahan. Ketika tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka sayatan disekujur tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya peluh yang membasahi kaos olah raganya yang sudah sobek-sobek. Darah pun ikut serta meramaikan keadaan sang blonde yang mengenaskan itu.

KRETTT KRETTT KRETTT

Suara melengking yang berasal dari sebuah parang yang diadukan dengan dinding tembok. Menambah kesan panik dan takut bagi Naruto yang sibuk berlari menghindari pemuda gila dibelakangnya. Naruto frustasi. Kenapa gerbang utama sekolahnya begitu terasa jauh disaat keadaan begini.

BRUK!

"Aw~ s-sakit" ringisnya kesakitan ketika kedua siku lengannya tergores cukup dalam akibat benturan dengan aspal lapangan basket.

"Naruto~"

KRETT KRETT KRETT

DEGH!

Dengan tergesa Naruto mencoba kembali bangun dari acara terjatuhkan. "A-akh!" ringisnya. Naruto mengumpati keadaan kaki kanannya yang ternyata keseleo.

SRETT

DEGH

Deru nafas pemuda blonde itu keluar dengan cepat, jantungnya terpacu kencang, tubuhnya menegang kaku. Sebelah tangan penuh luka itu memeluk lehernya. Tubuhnya semakin menegang ketika dirasakan olehnya sebuah benda lunak menjilati pipi bergarisnya.

"Berikan alasanmu memutuskan ikatan itu, Naruto? Tentu kau tahu sayang, seberapa cintanya diriku padamu~" ujar pemuda itu pelan, kedua mata kosongnya memincing tajam ketika mendengar isakkan tangis samar memasuki indra pendengarnya.

"K-kau gila! K-kau sudah mati Sai" bisik Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau lupa, hn? Aku mati karenamu, sayang~. Aku mati untuk menyelamatkanmu~. Tapi dengan teganya kau malah menjalin kasih dengan Uchiha sialan itu" desis Sai, emosi.

"A-aku sejak awal tidak menyukaimu. Sadarlah, Sai" isak Naruto, memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Walau begitu, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya melakukan segalanya sesuai kata hatimu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, sayang" lanjut Sai, menyeringai senang dikala pemuda dalam dekapannya menegang.

"A-apa maumu" tanya Naruto ditengah rasa takutnya, berkali-kali ia menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa pahit dilidahnya.

"Mauku? Kematianmu" bisik Sai, mencengkal erat bahu kanan Naruto dan membantingnya hingga tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu berada dibawahnya. Dengan segera sang pemuda melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya. Mencekik.

"Ukhh L-lepashhh" Naruto meronta-ronta dibawah kukungan pemuda diatasnya. Setitik air mata muluncur mulus diujung matanya. Tubuh penuh lukanya menggelinjang kesakitan. Lehernya terasa sakit dan panas.

"S-sasuk-kehh" bisik Naruto, menatap seseorang dibalik tubuh sang pemuda yang tengah mencekiknya.

Secepat kilat bagaikan sebuah kilat yang menyambar pepohonan. Pukulan cepat dan penuh tenaga Sasuke kerahkan pada sosok absrud yang mencekik kekasihnya.

DUAGH BRUKK!

Manik Rubby bertamoe/? 3 memincing tajam ketika sosok itu menembus dinding dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

"Dobe! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, menghampiri sang terkasih yang meringkuk kesakitan. Dengan segera diulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk menyembuhkan memar kebiruan yang berada dileher tersebut. Sesaat setelahnya dengan perlahan memar serta luka sayatan itu menghilang dari tubuh Naruto.

"Sial! Maafkan aku Naruto yang sudah meninggalkanmu" bisik Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Ne tidak apa, Teme" balas Naruto, yang lalu menejamkan matanya erat. Bersiap menyambut alam mimpi. Naruto lelah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Dan Naruto berharap Sasuke mau mengerti kondisinya.

"Istirahatlah sayang. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seorang diri" bisik Sasuke, memincingkan kedua matanya disaat melihat tulisan yang berasal dari darah itu.

_ Aku tidak akan membiarkan ikatan itu terputus, Naruto _

.

.

.

.

_ EnD _

hahahaha maaffff lagi2 buat ff gaje..

Hehehe

Ini ide muncul tiba2 pas lagi bengong/? Sampe2 ayam tetangga mati karena capek berteriak menyadarkanku dari lamunan *lebay hahaha

Oke deh, walau begitu..

Aku harap kalian menyukainya yah walau tidak bisa membuat kalian terpuaskan hehe..

Jangan lupa komentarnya ya ~

Bye~


End file.
